


Calamity from the Skies

by fallentears



Series: Quarantine stories because I'm bored [2]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallentears/pseuds/fallentears
Summary: What does the future hold? We may never know.
Series: Quarantine stories because I'm bored [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677667
Kudos: 1





	Calamity from the Skies

The glow is terrifying but beautiful blue and green as normal. Slowing me and weighing me down to the bottom of the cavern, however, was not normal. The raw mako normally felt reassuring and made me more alert. Is this what the Lifestream warned me of? The “Calamity of the Skies” the creature was called by the others that reside there. The creature that landed on this planet when it was young and tried to taint it’s lifeforce. The creature is near here, of that I am sure. It is everywhere though in the Lifestream, in the humans, infecting the air and the water, and in him. Her “child” she claims though the term is used loosely considering he was made by me and not her. He was deceived and lied to but willingly follows her anyway. He was my child, I gave birth to him, not her. The mako is cold now, that should never happen. Something is wrong here with this area. Maybe the end is near, maybe Omega will rise and Chaos will reap the souls of the inhabitants of this planet. I will most likely be stuck here on this tainted and rejected planet, for I am tainted as well and will never rejoin the Lifestream but I am also dead and unable to move on. Perhaps I will stay here in my shining cage of crystal waiting for the day when this planet will be no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is 4 minuets so I'm sorry if it's really bad.


End file.
